Asphyixiating Wolfie
by Ikken Winged Shadow
Summary: Basically a humor fic, yes its another self insertion but im writing it w a friend who ‘s name means choking someone … on a lighter note this will b a humor fic in which we both get sucked in to the gamecube on one rainy Friday summer nightOne thinks of u
1. Chapter 1

Asphyxiating Wolfie By Winged Shadow + Asphyxia 

Basically a humor fic, yes its another self insertion but im writing it w/ a friend who 's name means choking someone … on a lighter note this will b a humor fic in which we both get sucked in to the gamecube on one rainy Friday summer night

One thinks of under the summer rain by afi

How will I survive without my mp3 T.T , how will Stacy not get her head bitten off by kratos , how will we both refrain from choking collette well u going to find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Character Info

Shadow- nic.Ikken- real- Nicole

Weapon – two elemental swords- ice + darkness possible bow (ice)

Fight Style-Fast, more focused on combos and # of hits, moderate dark and ice spell casting

Description: age 17 – short (about 5-3) medium length brown hair-to shoulder blades "emo look" hair over one eye, golden eyes, wolfish face, black leather necklace w/ a metal heart w/ thorns around a amethyst heart black tank top w/ a green has buttons but is kept open hoodie (its shorter) sleeves to elbows, some leather black armor (bracers) a regular looking stud belt looks old fashioned so it fits long black pants with a cape that starts at the hips, black boots swords are attached to the stud belt

Personality – varies almost bi-polar knows when to shut up but has a attitude that skyrockets through the roof, outgoing, reflective, empathetic, down to earth, non-caring, spastic, push button temper, overall very bi-polar, is suffering from music depression for fic

Asphyxia- Stacy

Weapon- Staff (water/darkness element)

Fighting Style- Spell caster, slow, aggressive and high damage dealing. Long Range. Amateur hand-to-hand combat skills.

Description- Age 16- Medium height (about 5-5) Long dark brown curly hair- down to mid back. Silver eye color, Black and white striped Tank with Black hoodie buttoned up halfway. Some wrist jewelry, Black choker necklace with scarab pendant that has an untranslated phrase on the back, carrying belt used for storing random objects. Knee length black pants.

Personality- Easy going, Lazy, Carefree attitude. Often perceived as stupid. But is actually quite intelligent. (Smart dumbass) Bites people often. Mellowed out most of the time but when angered will become extremely aggressive and slightly homicidal. Loud and obnoxious at times. Says things that get her in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch1- Under the Summer Rains

IKKENS POV -

Of course it had to be this night , the night were the lightning storm was going on and my parents had gone to a "friend of a friends" wedding. I decided to have Stacy over to play TOS but of course she was afraid of storms. GREAT. I thought of distracting her w/ ice cream and the video game. We started a new game cause I accidentally deleted the one we had played. As the music for the opening started I felt something tingling in the air. Apparently Stacy felt it to cause she spaced out and Marble killed her. I mean while started to laugh my ass off when

-BANG-

lightning seemed to have struck the electric tower near by , and we were put into darkness.

"DAMMIT WERES THE FUCKING LIGHT SWITCH" I started to swear off

"Ikken?! Where are you? I CAN'T SEEE!" Stacy whimpered running into Ikken as she said this

Then we stopped what we were doing when the t.v started to flicker on and off. Stacy was on the point of a seizure when it stopped and showed two characters on the screen. It took me a while to realize it was us but we looked like cosplayers.

"What…" I started

Then the room started to swirl and I guess we went into unconsciousness.

THIRD PERSON POV-

It was sunny and cool and you could hear the waves crashing on the beach near Iselia. The birds were chirping until they were interrupted by a angry growl of

"Damn birds im trying to sleep leme alone" **–yawn- **Ikken turned over

Stacy on the other hand is sitting up looking around very worried, she turns and sees what used to be her former friend , whats in her place is the character she saw on the screen before the … the what she thought WHAT HAPPENED!!

She kicked the poser looking Ikken and said "Wake up were not in your basement anymore"

Ikken on the other hand turned over asleep. So stacy grabbed a seashell and hurled it at her friend " WAKE UP IDIOT"

"huh what ah"

Ikken looked around and said some very colorful language. Stacy knowing Ikken would shut up in a couple of seconds and looked about.

"Hey Ikken-poke- I think it's the oracle"

"Hmm"

As she looked up there it was in all its faded glory the Martel Temple with the shiny bursts of color coming from the top.

Stacy asks "What should we do should we go and see?"

Ikken looks at the building

"Well from whats written in better fanfics then this one you usually have a mystic force that guides you through the game but Wolfie is tired and doesn't want to type that much so we probably hafta get through the game and then we'll be out of here" ikken explains.

"…" Stacy gave a blank stare. "whatever so that means were going to end up somehow joining the chosen's group and be able to fight when we have no ability whatsoever"

"yep its what makes a usual self-insertion so well… bull "

"Indeed…" Stacy stared blankly at her friend while fiddling with her necklace.

They after figuring out what kind off weapons they had and tried to figure out if they indeed had these mystical powers that appear out of no where for self-insertions they headed for the temple.

"Lets head up the side and steal kratos' entrance" Ikken was grinning over that idea

"hm? Oh, why not!" Stacy said nonchalantly. She was far to busy enjoying the fact she has the ability to singe, soak, crush, or electrocute anyone she wished.

"But here's the plan" Ikkens ego was probably over flowing right now, she liked thinking up battle plans "We go and wait for the three kids to start losing , and then u hit fatass with a spell and I'll use one of my shadow skills that allows me to appear and disappear like a ninja and attack him"

"Uh-huh" Stacy replied being as non-observant as always.

So the lose-ahem I mean heroes of our story waited and watched … they didn't seem to be losing at all. Then all the sudden they fell down , I guess they never lost in real life either lets call this plot hole 1. Stacy charged up a fire ball and distracted Vidar when Ikken came running in front of the heroes . She charged forward and yelled SHADOW SLASH not having any clue if it would work or not but by the miracle of unexplainable phenomena in the self- insertion galaxy, she knocked him down. Kind of like how Kratos did it in the game . Except Ikken was standing there all grinning and evil.

"Who are you" Lloyd asked

"Why I am a bounty hunter and that fatass is on my black list" She finished this off with a maniacal laugh as she started to attack Vidar all by herself.

Stacy meanwhile was moving next to genis and Colette, introducing herself and trying to explain Ikken at the same time.

"Ah, she's fine, don't worry about it!" She said quite amused and oblivious to the fact that the gang was staring at ikken wide eyed like she was pshycotic, which she possibly was. Lloyd decided he wasn't going to be in any danger if he helped out was about to go try to kick Vidar's ass but he was turning out to be a baby and crying that Ikken was verbally abusive

To add to all this fun guess who decided to show up late… yep kratos arrived and saw that Vidar was fighting Ikken so he decided to help out. Stacy knowing Ikken was now what we will call the "Blood on the Walls Mode" tried to warn him

"Uh sir, I don't think its too wise to go and help her now you see-"

She was cut off as some blood splattered on the ground. Kratos shook his head at Stacy and moved back to heal Ikken who was getting some injuries , sadly they were from herself.

"Um if you would like to step aside I could-" kratos started to ask

Stacy smacked her head against a near by pillar. The other part of the group just sat there except Lloyd firing some demon fangs when Ikken got out of the way.

Ikken replied not thinking about her future "This is MY bounty tight ass and it will stay that way" she attacks Vidar but he seems to have grown brain cells at the last minute and uses the mace to smack her into a wall.

After that like the fatass he is he runs off. Stacy walks over to Ikken to heal her. Ikken has gone out of that faze and into the quiet emo faze. Stacy turned to the group.

"Ah, No worries, now shall we move on?"

"But-" Genis started

"Aw she'll be fine…" stacy said casually walking away from her injured friend.

The usual monologue comes on while Ikken gets up and walks over to the group slightly interested in what theyre saying. Stacy follows Ikken and stares into space.

"What about you , you were really strong why don't u come on our journey" Colette asks with her trade mark smile

"Eh…sure if you would have us" Ikken replies as she is trying to find her mp3 which WAS in her pocket. Kratos' eyes bug in the slightest bit , he didn't want these two to interfere on the journey , yes they were strong but stupid. Alas dear krat-boy has to go along with what the chosen says so he keeps his mouth shut with the usual … .

Stacy noticed Ikken searching her pockets desperately.

" You know, MP3s aren't invented yet…" She whispers to Ikken.

She whimpers as the usual monologue goes on

"Do you two need payment?" Phaidra asks

Ikkens eyes became slinty and wolflike with a grin to match

"That'd be nice" She replied

Everyone but the two losers had the same thought at the same time "This is going to be a long journey"

XXXXXXXXXX

That was our first fanfic so no burns and I forgot to say we don't own symphonia if we did kratos woulnt leave at the end and youd see what anna looks like

Stacy: Ah disclaimers :'D Yess, hope you enjoyed, I didn't do much input on this one but don't worry. I shall:'D

IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!

-the martel temple with all those stairs one of us is going to start a domino effect

-we get on the journey to triet were I burn in hell cause one thing a wolfie hates is the heat

-the thiefs are hunted

UNTIL NEXT TIME

Luv Ikken Winged Shadow Wulfie + Asphyxia AKA Stacy


	2. Bow of  BANG srry

Ch 2- Bow made by …BANG srry

We're back sorry for the wait … summer is like that plus warped tour visited our town so that took up some time

There is nothing really to say except the disclaimer

We don't own tales of symphonia cause otherwise the anime would be longer and all out at once in the states

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THRID PERSON POV

"Its dark in here…perfect" Ikken smiled as she paced the floor of the "entrance" of the temple of martel. She was interested in the history and the artwork but not in the way Raine was , no she is too lazy for this she just stands there gaping. Stacy … well is doing what she does best standing waiting for the opportunity to actually do something.

"Its dark but scaree" Colette has a OMG ITS DARK face on not much going on in that head.

"Let's get going" At this point Kratos feels like one of those suits at the mental institute … except those weren't created yet so he didn't know what he felt like.

The bunch of mor… I mean heroes started to walk down the middle cause it was the closest and Lloyd had a leader complex after Kratos dissed his skills. For some reason the hallway was longer than in the game , I mean LONGER it ended in a circular room w/ a door at the end.

Ikken turns to Stacy "Is it just me or…"

"Keep your guard up there's something here" Kratos is doing a double take of the walls. Stacy and Ikken look at each other cause it was that exact same feeling before the whole "sucked into the TV thing happened". Stacy turned to the side.

"WHOLY FUCK WHA" this was spewed out of her mouth but the rest was cut off as the ceiling started to appear to cave in. When the dust cleared a huge monster stood there.

It was hard to describe but it looked like a giant pincer bug made of some shiny material. We all know people think diamonds but it wasn't. It had slit like eyes and wings that looked like those of cruxis they were even blue like you-know-who's.

Ikken suddenly spewing her ego and whatever brain she had into action yelled "Spell casters get back , Kratos stay back for healing, Chosen use long range, Lloyd lets go!!!

Kratos blinked at her fast thinking but felt left out by being chosen to stay back and heal.

"Go join the battle I can heal" Stacy smiled stupidly

"Why didn't you say that before"

"I was too lazy" she waved her hand at him to go before Lloyd and Ikken got killed.

Ikken kept dodging all the attacks of the monster keeping its attention while Lloyd hacked at its legs, Kratos tried to get the monsters attention so Ikken could attack but it kinda was useless. The monster seemed to be going for Ikken. Ikken deciding that she had enough playing around w/ it started to attack it.

Even through the party's attacks seemed to be doing nothing that hard shell of its didn't seem to even crack.

"It's not working!" genis shouted to Ikken "None of our attacks are doing anything"

Lloyd feeling put out after every one trusting Ikken's orders and not listening to him shouted " We just have to try harder"

"Ugh …" At this rate… Ikken thought we'll wear ourselves out before we even get anywhere in the temple there aren't supposed to be any monsters like this. There has to be something I haven't tried yet.

Stacy turned to her friend who had jumped back and started to try various spells which didn't work. –sigh- We should just run back there in between the hallway there's no way for it to move but… wait!

"Ikken have you tried your bow" Stacy yelled

Everyone gave stacy a withering look "It CANT be that simple" genis stated

"Well it's the only thing we haven't tried yet , and I'm tired of healing you guys you seriously suck!" Kratos fought the urge to start using judgement on his group the bow WOULD actually work , it's why he didn't make such a big prat about them joining the party as Lloyd , because their weapons were actually …

XXXXXXXX

BAM – sorry for the interruption the current writer has been shot for almost reveling a big spoiler probably the only one in the whole story now Ikken will not waste her money anymore and type w/ her own hands.

XXXXXXXX

Ikken grabbed her bow and a arrow notched it and aimed " Say your prayers you son of –

She shot the arrow and it bounced of the monster head it then blinked and continued to attack the party.

"GODDAMIT" Everyone sweatdroped , even the monster stopped to look at Ikken as she started to make her parents roll over in their graves w/ the words she spewed even if they weren't dead.

She then continued to run up to the monster and slash it w/ the spearheads on the end of her bow… funny thing it was working.

Stacy: starts laughing her ass off

Lloyd: looks excited and runs up to try to take the monster's attention away

Colette: -drool- …well she's outta the building leave a message she might get back to you

Genis: -gaping mouth-

Kratos: -face palm-

Monster: well nothing he's dying

Kratos and Stacy start a continual heal of Ikken cause she is getting attacked by the monster spastically. The rest of the people just sit there while the monster is finished off. We'll call this plot hole 1 ½ cause it does actually have a reason just not yet.

"Well that was interesting let's take a rest for a minute you all look like you need it" Ikken commented as she looked at the group. Everyone glared at her cause of stacy and kratos using up their mana she was perfectly fine but every one else was injured.

Stacy was the first one to follow these orders as she fell on the ground and wasn't moveable for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors: We're going to start skits at the end of every chapter than look at a tally of how the characters feel about us like the affection thing in the game

Stacy:Your just going to make Kratos fond of you . FOO!

Ikken: No ill b fair . I ll make everyone like me …kidding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Tally – everyone starts out w/ 5 points

Ikken

Lloyd-3 - (went down cause of her possessive random leadership skills)

Genis-5

Colette-6

Kratos-6 - I show in skit hold on

Stacy

Lloyd-5

Genis-7- she's a spell caster

Colette-3- (no one knows why but stacy isn't complaining)

Kratos-3- Kratos: she too much of a dumbass and smartass

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skit 1 Sandwhich

Lloyd: So… who's going to make me a sandwhich I'm hungry after that hard fight!

Everyone: -glare-

Ikken: Stacy make him a sandwhich he deserves it

Stacy:…. And I don't? ….Kratos…go make sandwhiches -.-

Kratos:….no

Ikken: don't make him do anything he was one of the people who busted ther asses out there hmm… Colette go make us sandwhiches

Colette: OKIES Colette's liking of Ikken +1 Stacy-1 for no apparent reason

Stacy: Oh my god…she rivals me in her non-observational powers….-rolls over on floor-

Ikken: -face palm-

everyone else goes to do there own thing

Kratos: You think I actually did something out there

Ikken: a…yeah you distracted him while I was tryin to slice and dice w/ the bow

Kratos: you actually remember 0.0 maybe your smarter than I originally thought…

Ikken: -smirk- Ikken +1 kratos affection

Stacy: raises hand I remember too! -.-

No one payes attention

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikken: -smirks- SEE I TOLD U I WOULD EXPLAIN

Stacy: -points- YOU WHORE! O

Ikken: -smacks-

Stacy: ow, please don't take out the poison tipped whip mommy o.o

Ikken: go to hell

Any way…

Next time more stuff will happen its just that I wrote than I thought i would and yesh there will be more in there that you will not expect MUHAHAHAHAH

Luv – Ikken + Stacy


End file.
